Cherry Lotus
by FallingForKonoha
Summary: She knew Lee was acknowledging her struggle, he knew better than anyone else Sakura X Rock Lee


He left

After everything, after everything was over

He just left

Was she not enough?

She got so much stronger, but he still chose KARIN. Was it that she wasn't enough? Did Karin have something she lacked? She was _smarter, stronger_ , and from what everyone said, _prettier_ , but he still chose Karin?

It didn't make sense, and, honestly, it hurt, more than she thought possible, more than she thought she could handle

Sakura buried her face in her hands then, and cried

—-

He had spent the entire day training with TenTen, spent time with Gai sensei, and, finally, decided he worked hard enough to treat himself, going to his favourite curry restaurant, when he heard it

It was hushed, quiet, like soft whimpering of an injured puppy, and Lee immediately ran towards the sound, hoping to help whatever was making it, only to stop dead in his tracks, his already wide eyes going wider, staring at her

She was just sitting there, back against the wall, knees pulled to her chest, face in her hands, the only reason he knew who it was was her hair

That pink hair, the first thing he'd ever noticed about her

"S-Sakura-san…?" He asked, tone gentle

Sakura's head snapped up

"L-Lee!" She said, surprised, and wiped frantically at her face, as if trying to hide the fact she had been crying from him, though it was obvious with how red rimmed her green eyes were

"Are you alright?" Lee asked, frowning, his concern clear on his features

"I'm fine" Sakura lied, not wanting to worry him

Lee frowned, before moving, sitting down into the floor next to her, though stared straight ahead at the adjusted wall to avoid making her uncomfortable with his stare

"Would you like to accompany to curry, Sakura-san? It is my treat, and curry has a way of soothing troubled minds" Lee gave a gentle smile then, turning to her with his eyes closed

She blinked, looking at him, at how his smile seemed so genuine, like he really was trying to make her feel better

"I'd… I think I'd like that" Sakura smiled again,wiping at her eyes once more

"Ah, allow me, Sakura-san" Lee said, reaching into his weapons pouch to pull out a small handkerchief, handing it to her with a smile "it belonged to my mother, I am sure it has no better use than to help clear the face of a beautiful maiden such as yourself" he said, tone completely serious, and Sakura chuckled softly as she took it, surprised that he managed to make her laugh after the night she was having

"Well!" Lee nodded, standing immediately and extending a hand down to her as she wiped her cheeks "Shall we then, Sakura-san? I am sure you will love it just like I do!"

Gingerly, Sakura took his hand, and allowed him to easily pull her to her feet, surprised at how strong he was

—

"Come on, Lee, /one/ glass won't hurt" Sakura grinned, shaking the bottle of Sake in front of him

"M-My apologies, Sakura-san! Gai sensei has forbidden me to partake in any alcohol!" He nodded

He looked her over, how she seemed much better than earlier, cheeks rosy, smile on her face, though he knew it was the result of the drinking that helped Sasuke slip from her mind

 _Uchiha-san is not very wise at all… To reject a girl like Sakura-san…_

"You're no fun" she sighed, drinking more from the bottle, her eyes becoming more and more glazed over

 _'_ _remember, Lee, there may come a time were your integrity as a man is called into question during temptation, you must resist these urges if you ever hope to become a strong and decent man!'_ Gai's words echoed, and he nodded, knowing know what was meant

"F-Forgive me, Sakura-san, it is not wise to continue to drink, you have already had a sufficient amount to no longer be sober…" Lee said, "your judgement may suffer due to your drunken state, it is not safe to continue to consume alcohol"

"Fine, here, I don't want anymore anyways" she grumbled, pushing the bottle at him

Lee took it, setting it onto their table

"Perhaps it is best if you return to your home, it is getting rather late…"

He pulled out his wallet, leaving the right amount down onto the table

Sakura just nodded, moving to get up, stumbling slightly

Immediately, Lee was at her side, hunching down slightly so that he could move his arm around her waist, supporting her

"I will accompy to your home! It is not wise for a woman such as yourself to walk home in such a state at this hour, though I am aware of how powerful you are, I could not rest easy should you leave without my ensurence you arrived safely to your home" Lee nodded as they started walking

"You… You're worried about me…" Sakura said, sounding too surprised for Lee's liking

"But of course… Sakura-san, you are very precious to me" Lee smiled softly, almost shyly

"Why?"

"I was under the impression you already knew, Sakura-san, I am in love with you"

Sakura blinked, dumbfounded

"Ah, but, do not feel pressured to return my affections! I am aware you are in love with Uchiha-san!"

"He left me… For… For _Karin_.." Sakura cursed, saying the other Kunoichi's name with disgust

"Then he is an idiot" Lee nodded

Sakura just stared at him

"Sakura-san, I am sorry, and pardon my language, but Uchiha-san is an idiot to reject a beautiful Kunoichi such as yourself!" He said, tone completely serious

"Lee, I-"

"Here we are, Sakura-san!" Lee interrupted, and Sakura looked up to see they were at her door

Lee moved, his arm leaving her waist

"You can take it from here, yes? I will be on my way" he said, turning to leave

"Lee!" Sakura called, grabbing his wrist

"Yes, Sakura-san?" Lee turned to her, confusion in his wide eyes

"Do you… Do you really love me…?" She asked

"But of course, Sakura-san, I have loved you since we first met" Lee said, tone completely honest

"But… But why?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Lee asked, his confusion so genuine, Sakura blushed

"Sakura-san, you are kind, beautiful, and strong. Your strength does not come naturally like others, you come from a family of nonshinobi, so you worked twice as hard as anyone to become powerful, as powerful as you are today, I have no doubt you will surpress Tsunade-sama and become the best medical shinobi of all time, if you have not done so already. But you truly are the definition of what hard work and determination can bring" Lee grinned

Sakura stared at him, and, even in her drunken state, she knew Lee was acknowledging her struggle, what she went through to be as powerful, as strong as shed gotten, and she knew he also understood, because he was a shinobi that went through a similar struggle

Without another thought, she moved, and kissed him, her first real kiss

Lee's eyes widened in shock


End file.
